Aaron and Emily: Remembrance of Things Past
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Our first case without JJ and it's a personal one for Dave. HP JRo ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with a new Aaron and Emily. *pouts* Our first case without JJ. This bites. To help with this, I'm going to start us off with a JJ and Dave scene, going along with the first scene of the show. Um, and we'll go from there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and the baby Austin is carrying.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ growled in annoyance as she picked Henry up. She was trying to get the little boy to sleep but the damn neighbors were doing renovations and he couldn't stay asleep. Thinking his daddy might do the trick, JJ carried Henry to Dave's office and had to smile when she got there. He was leaning on one hand, glaring at his computer while tapping with the other hand.

"Writer's block?" JJ asked.

Dave grunted. "And a pounding headache. Think I can get away with killing the neighbors?"

JJ laughed. "Sorry, I doubt it. One, it would make your headache worse and two, at least half the block heard you yell at them twice in the past three hours."

Dave huffed. "What's the little guy doing up?"

JJ handed Dave their son. "Same as you. The neighbors."

Dave sat Henry on his lap so they were looking at each other. "Well munchkin, Mommy's ruled out killing them so I suppose all that's left is letting Mudgie at 'em."

JJ groaned and dropped her chin to her chest. "You two stay here. I'm gonna go make sure the dog is far, far away from you."

Dave laughed, making Henry giggle as JJ left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin sighed as she listened to the others talk. She was trying to keep up but was also trying to keep her breakfast down. Unfortunately for her, the morning sickness wasn't fading as she reached the end of her first trimester.

"Austin?"

Reid's voice yanked her out of her thoughts. She saw the others looking at her in concern.

"Sorry guys." she said. "The baby is messing with my stomach."

Emily winced in sympathy. "Not fading yet?"

Austin shook her head. "No, not even a bit."

"Try mint tea mixed with flat ginger ale." Dave said without pulling his nose out of his file. He noticed no one said anything and saw they were looking at him. "It worked for JJ."

Hotch cocked a brow. "And you remember that over almost two years later?"

Dave shrugged. "What can I say, it's the little things that stick."

Austin smiled. "I'll try it when we land. Thanks Dave."

Dave nodded and smiled. "Don't mention it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"How's he handling it?"

Emily bit her lip as she talked to JJ on the phone. "Uh, well I'll be honest, he's struggling but Aaron seems to be helping him. I think he'll be okay."

JJ sighed. "I hate how these past cases still haunt him."

"Has he told you about this one before?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, after the case with Emma, he took an afternoon to fill me in on most of his past. Just so it would never come between us again."

Emily had to smile. "Our boys are way too alike."

JJ laughed. "Yeah but would we really change them?" Emily paused. "Emily!"

Emily laughed as well. "No, we wouldn't change them. Beat a couple of things into their heads, maybe but not change them."

"Exactly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she changed out of her work clothes. She was worried about Morgan, with how attached Ellie Spicer was getting to him but she was going to trust him to do the right thing. Pulling Hotch's SWAT shirt over her head, Emily pulled her hair back in a clip and headed downstairs where she could hear Hotch playing with Jack and Bethany.

Walking downstairs, she smiled as she took in her family. Jack and Hotch were laying on their backs on the living room floor and Bethany was sitting on Hotch's chest, laughing and clapping her hands, which was making Jack and Hotch laugh and smile.

"You three look like you're having fun." Emily said.

Jack shot up off the ground. "Emmy!"

Emily swung Jack into her arms. "Hey baby. You and Daddy having fun with Bethany?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she grabbed Daddy's nose."

Emily sat on the ground, putting Jack in her lap. "You lost your nose to our daughter?"

Hotch smiled. "She's like her mother. Taking things she's not supposed to."

"And just what did I take?" Emily asked.

Hotch held Bethany as she bounced on his stomach. "Easy kiddo." he looked at his wife. "Well, you stole my coffee this morning."

Emily gaped at him. "You said I could have it!"

Jack picked Bethany up off Hotch and moved to the couch. Neither adult really noticed.

"I said a sip of it." Hotch said. "Not the whole thing."

Emily leveled Hotch with a look. "Then be more specific next time."

"Or I just won't let you have any next time." Hotch said with a smirk.

Emily went to smack Hotch but noticed the kids had vanished. Apparently Hotch had too cause he sat up and looked over at the sofa.

"What are you two doing?" Hotch asked.

Jack had gotten Bethany up on the couch and was now sitting with her between his legs.

"Watching." Jack said.

"Watching what?" Emily asked.

Jack grinned. "You and Daddy be silly."

Hotch and Emily exchanged a look and smile.

"Being silly, huh?" Emily said.

Jack saw the looks on their faces and looked down at Bethany. "Uh oh."

Before Jack could do anything, Emily scooped Bethany out of his arms while Hotch grabbed Jack and started tickling him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ leaned against Dave's office door with her arms crossed and a smile. She didn't know what happened at the end of the case but she was glad to see Dave had moved past his writer's block. With her smile softening, JJ pushed off the door frame and headed down the hall. This was one time she wouldn't mind Dave coming to bed late.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, there's that. Hmm, didn't work how I wanted it to but it never does. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
